La Princesa y el Mago de Fuego
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Que pasaría si Lucy jamás se hubiera unido a Fairy Tail y en vez de eso ella fuera Hubo un reino llamado Lunac una noche la princesa desapareció lo cual provoco que el rey cayera en enfermedad y muriera, el reino quedo en manos del rey de Zeina quien seguía buscando a la heredera, -Vamos a Fairy Tail- grito Natsu con una sonrisa, Lucy se sonrojo, sonrió y se dirigieron al gremio.
1. Prologo

**Hola mina que creen les traugo otro fic si ya leyeron la de Mi amante, Mi enemigo que está en emisión pues espero que les guste está xD aunque está historia ya le tenía en otra pagina y pues bueno la quiero compartir en está otra xD**

**Como siempre los personajes propiedad de Hiro Masima...**

**La historia producto de mi imaginación :3**

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

Hace diez años, el reino de Fiore tenía un aliado, el reino de Lunac como todos los reinos tenía a sus reyes Jude y Layla Heartfilia, sin embargo la reina había muerto, el rey se había quedado solo con su pequeña hija y futura heredera, Elizabeth Heartfilia, un día hicieron una fiesta invitando a todo el reino.

Elizabeth tenía ocho años ella adoraba a su padre como él amaba a su hija, también tenía a su abuelo padre de Layla, Jorch Rigert rey de Zeina.

Jorch ese día le había regalado una cadena con una llave que había dejado su madre en ella estaba escrito "You are always and forever living in my heart" ese país era rico, no había personas pobres era un reino que amaba la paz, pero no todo fue felicidad.

Pues esa misma noche una sombra apareció y Elizabeth despareció dejando un simple mensaje "Ella me pertenece" Jude no lo podía creer su amada hija había sido secuestrada, después de ese día una agotadora búsqueda realizo el rey de Lunac lo cual provoco que cayera en la enfermedad y muriera al poco tiempo, antes de morir Jude le pidió a Jorch que encontrara a su hija lo cual el acepto "No dejare sola a mi nieta, seguiré en su búsqueda hasta que ya no pueda caminar y muera" fueron las palabras de este y Jude murió.

Jorch regreso a Zeina y dio la orden de cerrar el castillo de Lunac hasta que su nieta fuera encontrada, y así Lunac se quedó sin reyes y el reino quedo en las manos de la corona de Zeina….

-Escuchen cuando encontremos a Elizabeth no la dejaremos sola de nuevo- se oyó la voz del hombre en toda la sala….

(Diez años después)

Ciudad de Cute (Reino de Lunac)

-Entendiste, ve al reino de Fiore y ahí encuentra un trabajo no te crie por diez años para que metas la pata me oíste- dijo una señora de cabello blanco.

-Claro Erika-sama- dijo burlona la chica de cabello rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla- Me voy.

-Oye tú….- dijo la señora sonrojada.

-Volveré a visitarlos- se alejó del orfanato y cuando estuvo alejada grito y celebro- Bien ahora vamos a ser parte de un gremio, yuju- alzo su brazo en modo de triunfo- Mi nombre es Lucy y al parecer tengo 18 años- dijo y en su cuello se vio una cadena de oro con una llave.

Ciudad de Magnolia (Reino de Fiore)

Aquí se encuentra Fairy Tail uno de los gremios más poderosos del reino, y llegando a la estación bajo un grupo de chicos y un neko.

-Natsu ya llegamos levántate de ahí- dijo Erza Scarlet moviendo al chico.

-En serio das pena flamita- dijo Gray Fullbuster viéndolo tirado.

-Ya oí, cállense- dijo Natsu Dragneel arrastrándose en el piso.

-Aye, vamos Natsu tú puedes- dijo Happy con su típica sonrisa.

Cuando iban por la ciudad Natsu pasó al lado de una anciana que grito lo cual hizo que se asustara.

-Que le pas…- Pero Natsu no termino.

-Veo en mis cartas, si una chica, que te traerá complicaciones en tú vida pero ella te enseñara lo que es el verdadero amor, llenara el hueco que habita en tu corazón-dijo la anciana mirando sus cartas.

-Que está- dijo Natsu con una gotita tipo anime.

-Pero tú deberás elegir ya que ella no será una chica cualquiera, ya que será una pieza muy importante para todo un reino, el dejarla ir para que cumpla su misión o luchar por ella, esa será tu decisión.-termino de decir la anciana.

-Natsu, que está diciendo- dijo Happy confundido.

-No lo sé vámonos- dijo Natsu saliendo corriendo del lugar junto con Happy.

-Espera- grito la anciana pero Natsu ya se había ido- Grandioso y cuando por fin le atinaba a una fortuna.

Natsu se dirigía a Fairy Tail para encontrarse con sus amigos, Lucy se dirigía a Fiore para integrarse a un gremio, Linda buscaba a su nieta desesperadamente, y así las manecillas del destino empezaron a moverse uniendo a estas tres personas pero les traerá felicidad o tristeza…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio se ve interesante bueno que creen hoy 2x1 así que que hacen aquí pasen a leer el otro capítulo :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Mina el nombre del capítulo viene al final :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>_

-Bien hagamos está misión- dijo Natsu arrancado el papel.

Y de que se trata- dijo Gray al acercarse. –Veamos tenemos que recuperar un objeto del castillo de Lunac para una duquesa, nos da un mes y medio para completarla- dijo Wendy al sostener el papel.

-Puf en menos de un mes la tendremos, vamos- dijo Natsu riendo.

-Bueno ya que todos están de acuerdo vámonos- dijo Erza ya con sus maletas en la puerta del gremio a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a su misión.

Al llegar a la capital de Lunac, Natsu y los demás se dirigieron a una mansión donde la mujer los estaba esperando- buenas tardes mi nombre es Erza Scarlet maga de Fairy Tail y ellos son mis compañeros- dijo la peli roja a lo que Natsu respondió.

-Diga con quien debemos pelear. – Oye- dijo Gray mirándolo, la mujer sonrió, era de cabello castallo y ojos negros llevaba un vestido de tirantes y un collar de perlas y un abanico.

-No deberán pelear con nadie- dijo sentándose- Mi nombre es Miriam Ritmer duquesa de Lunac, y solo necesito que recuperen esto- dijo la mujer enseñando una foto- Esto era de mi futura nuera pero después de aquel incidente no lo pude recuperar me parece que está aún en el castillo.

Erza miro la foto era un anillo con un diamante y pregunto- Incidente- Miriam la miro y asintió- Así es pero seguro pronto lo sabrán este pueblo se saben toda la historia, lo único que les pido es que recuperen ese anillo lo necesitare para cuando mi nuera aparezca, no eh podido ingresar al palacio después de eso pues hay un asunto político en esto así que por eso les pido ayuda- termino de decir la mujer.

-Entiendo, solo quiere el anillo lo recuperaremos- dijo Erza Miriam se levantó y se dirigió a la salida- Espero y hagan un buen trabajo magos de Fairy Tail, los veré en un mes y medio, la recompensa cuando terminen- y salió de la habitación.

-Vaya solo quiere eso- dijo Natsu recargándose en la pared

-Pero tenemos que meternos en un castillo eso es legal- dijo Wendy nerviosa.

-Por eso la recompensa es grande- dijo Gray observando a Erza- Solo por un anillo da tanto dinero, que es lo que en verdad hará con el.

-Sea lo que sea- dijo Erza dirigiéndose a la puerta- Hemos aceptado la misión, así que vamos a instalarnos en un hotel, y luego investigaremos- diciendo esto el equipo salió de la mansión.

Miriam observaba desde un carruaje como los magos se marchaban- Aceptaron- dijo un muchacho-

-Si cuando ella aparezca le daremos de nuevo el anillo, retomando el compromiso- dijo Miriam acomodándose su guante.

-Aún me obligaras a eso- dijo el muchacho mirándola.

-Por supuesto, acuérdate fue la última voluntad de su majestad, no creo que quieras borrar su orden, y más cuando tú también la haz buscado por tanto tiempo, no crees Eliot- dijo la mujer observando al muchacho que miro en otra dirección.

-Woa que grande es- dijo Lucy al llegar a la capital de Lunac- Nunca pensé que sería tan bonito- dijo acercándose más- Bien veamos- dijo sacando un papel- Si cruzo por aquí llegare al castillo- diciendo esto guardo el papel- Creo que no me hará mal dar una visita turística a todo el lugar- y empezó a caminar

Mientras tanto Natsu y los demás se instalaron en el hotel, y conversaban en la habitación de los chicos que es lo que harían.

-Bien ya que estamos aquí, quien va a inspeccionar el palacio- dijo Scarlet mirándolos a todos.

-Porque no vas tú- pregunto Charle molesta.

-Porque debo quedarme y arreglar algunas cosas- contesto Scarlet- Bueno ya que nadie quiere yo escogeré-

-Porque tú…- dijo Gray a lo que Titania lo miró y señalo- Bien dicho tú vas a ir a inspeccionar.

-Porque yo- dijo molesto Fullbuster.

-Ya dije después enviare a alguien más, o acaso tienes alguna objeción- dijo Erza poniendo una cara temible.

-Tch bien ahora regreso- dijo Gray parándose de la cama.

-Y ponte tu ropa- dijo Erza mirando al chico- Cuando fue que…-dijo Gray poniéndose rápidamente su ropa y salió.

Wendy tomó a Charle y se dirigió a la puerta- Nosotras vamos a inspeccionar en el pueblo Erza-san a ver que podemos saber sobre ese palacio regresamos más al rato- Erza asintió y Wendy salió.

Erza miró a Natsu y a Happy y pregunto seria- Y ustedes no van hacer nada- Natsu y Happy se estremecieron y se pararon nerviosos.

-Nosotros inspeccionaremos también el pueblo eh Happy- dijo Natsu.

-Aye sr- dijo Happy y los dos salieron disparados de la habitación.

Erza se quedó sola y dijo- Bien creo que me voy a mi habitación- y salió del cuarto de los chicos.

Lucy se quedó paralizada al ver ese enorme castillos estaba en la parte trasera donde estaba un hermoso jardín.

-Para estar abandonado, lo tienen bien cuidado- dijo observando todo el lugar- Esto parece como un sueño- y diciendo esto se acercó a la reja- Que bonito es.

POV LUCY.

Cuando toque la reja mi cabeza me dolió tuve que agarrarme pues el dolor era intenso y empecé a ver imágenes "que es esto" me pregunte a mí misma y vi en ese jardín a un hombre de cabello rubio sonriéndome, y se acercó a mí y me abrazo, parecía feliz al mirarme, solté de inmediato la reja y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-Que fue eso- dije aun con el dolor de cabeza lo único que quería era alejarme de ese palacio y empecé a oir voces "Escapa, escapa, ven conmigo…"

-No déjame- dije entonces choque con algo y caí de espaldas.

Aaaah ten cuidado- me dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Lo siento no veía…- pero entonces el dolor se intensifico y no pude más y colapse.

FIN DEL POV.

-Oye estás bien- dijo Gray al ver aquella chica desmayarse, y se acercó a ella tratando de despertarla- Oye despierta, oye- le dio golpecitos en sus mejilla entonces se sonrojo al ver bien su rostro- Que bonita… Que rayos estoy diciendo despierta- empezó a gritar pero la chica no despertó.

-Rayos- Gray la cargo y la llevo al pueblo.

Erza estaba terminando de comer un pastel de fresas cuando se paró- Bien creo que Gray ya debe a ver regresado- Se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos y vio la puerta abierta.

-Ya regresas…- Pero Erza se quedó estática al ver a Gray arriba de una chica de cabello rubio acostada en la cama, Gray se le quedo mirando entonces Erza.

-Que estás haciendo Gray- dijo Erza con voz aterradora.

-A que te refieres…- pero Gray no se había dado cuenta en la posición que estaba, así que se asustó y se alejó de inmediato de Lucy y dijo nervioso moviendo sus manos-Espera esto no es lo que parece-

-Entonces que es- dijo Erza sacando una espada- Primero te estás desnudando no te basto eso y ahora secuestras chicas- y dirigió su espada a él estaba a punto de matarlo.

-No te digo que no es así, está chica tropezó conmigo y se desmayó que querías que la dejara ahí sola desmayada- dijo tratando de taparse con sus manos.

Erza lo miro seria, y observa a Lucy que estaba en la cama, entonces guardo su arma y Gray soltó un suspiro.

-Ven salgamos- dijo jalando a Gray a bajo los dos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la recepción- Bien te creo, pero eso no quita que estaba en una posición comprometedora-

-Lo siento no me había dado cuenta- dijo Gray con una gotita de sudor.

-Pero quien es ella, es extraño que una chica vaya por ahí desmayándose- dijo Erza mirando a Gray.

-No lo sé, pero creo que pronto lo sabremos- dijo Gray cruzando sus brazos.

-Natsu en serio que no cambias- dijo Happy mirando a su amigo.

-Vamos ni que hiciera tanto daño- renegó el dragón Slayer.

-Quemar un puesto no es daño grave- dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor.

-Tch, vamos estoy cansado- dijo Natsu subiendo las escaleras.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se exalto al ver que estaba en un cuarto sola entonces recordó que estaba corriendo y tropezó con un chico, pero lo bueno es que el dolor se había ido.

-Creo que es mejor saber dónde estoy- dijo agarrando su mochila dirigiéndose a la puerta pero cuando la abrió se encontró con un chico enfrente de ella, era alto de cabello rosa, broceado y ojos esmeraldas quien la vio impresionado, Lucy se sonrojo ya que era la primera vez que veía a un chico así le pareció guapo y algo en su pecho se sacudió al verlo.

POV NATSU.

Al abrir la puerta no me encontré con Gray si no con una chica de cabello rubio, ojos marrones que me observaban, piel blanca entonces mi corazón se aceleró cuando pude oler su aroma era una combinación de Vainilla y Jazmín tuve que taparme la nariz ya que el olor era tan fuerte que pensé que perdería el control, cuando puse mi mano en mi cara por la temperatura que tenía sabía que estaba súper rojo.

-"Demonios que me pasa, porque siento esto…" dije al sentir que mi corazón no dejaban de acelerarse al ver a aquella chica tan linda….

-Quien eres- me dijo la chica mirándome atentamente, tuve que quitarme la mano de la boca para poder hablar aún seguía sonrojado.

-N-Natsu Dragneel- dije tartamudeando entonces yo le pregunte- Y tú quién eres.

Ella me sonrió, por dios esa sonrisa era tan linda que mi corazón se aceleró más demonios creí que se me saldría del pecho.

-Me llamo Lucy, mucho gusto Natsu- termino de decirme- L-Lucy- dije en un susurro contemplándola…

FIN DEL POV.

Y así el encuentro de la princesa y el mago de fuego se cumplió, su historia estaba a punto de comenzar…

Capítulo 1- Encuentro del destino.

* * *

><p>Y les gusto la idea que les parecio espero que les haya encantado bueno nos vemos en el otro capítulo, ahora no dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo como lo dije arriba se mostarar el nombre al final del capítulo mina espero sus reviews nos vemos...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mina el nombre del capítulo viene al final :3 Perdón por no subir antes, pero aquí esta el capítulo disfrútenlo :3 **_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

-Lucy-dijo Natsu mientas miraba a la rubia aún con su corazón acelerado.

-Dime tú fuiste el que trajo aquí-pregunto confundida Lucy.

-No me temo que no… espera quizás la princesa de hielo fue el que te trajo aquí-dijo Natsu.

-Princesa-dijo Lucy en eso vio como Natsu recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de otro chico, quien parecía furioso.

-Que le estas diciendo a la chica eh tarado- contesto Gray enojado cuando vio a Lucy que estaba en shock.

-Oh hola veo que has despertado-

-Ah eres el chico del bosque creo- señalo la chica, Gray le sonrió y atrás de él apareció Erza.

-Hola me temo que mi tarado amigo te trajo sin tú consentimiento espero que no te sientas ofendida…-

-Esto no lo creo, y gracias no sé qué me paso de repente colapse-

-Qué te parece si hablamos abajo- sugirió Erza jalando a Lucy sin que ella le diera respuesta, seguidas de ellas le siguió Gray.

-Oe Natsu vamos- grito Happy que los siguió Natsu se levantaba a duras penas del suelo.

-Maldito Stripper- susurro poniéndose de pie.

-Me llamó Erza Scarlet- agrego la peli roja agachando la cabeza- Y ellos son Gray-

-Hola me llamo Gray Fullbuster tu guapo rescatador- sonrió galante el peli negro Lucy sonrió nerviosa.

-Él es Happy- agrego Erza señalando al gatito azul.

-Aye son un Neko-

-jajajaja ok un Neko- sonrió la rubia.

-Y él es Natsu- término de señalar la Scarlet, Lucy volteó a ver al chico que hace unos minutos se había encontrado este le sonrió.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel un Dragón Slayer- termino de decir este Lucy sonrió y se paró nerviosa.

-Eto mucho gusto me llamo Lucy encantada de conocerlos, y gracias por ayudarme- termino de decir esta.

-No hay de que, a todo esto que hacías corriendo por el bosque-pregunto el peli negro, Lucy cerro los ojos.

-Pues de repente me dolió la cabeza entonces me aleje del castillo-

-Espera castillo sabes dónde está- agrego erza parándose de repente, Lucy asintió- Que bien acompáñame- entonces la Scarlet arrastro a la rubia afuera del hotel siendo seguida por los demás.

.

.

-Ya veo esa es la historia- susurro Wendy al mirar a la anciana que asentía.

-Una princesa perdida que triste- agrego Charle.

-Bueno todos creemos que ella sigue viva, desde la muerte del rey nadie a entrado de nuevo al enorme castillo ni los nobles, después de todo seguimos esperando a nuestra princesa…-

-Pero acaso no siguen buscando- pregunto Wendy entonces la anciana sonrió.

-El rey de Zeina sigue en la búsqueda de su nieta-

-Espere entonces ella es princesa de sangre pura- se sorprendió Wendy a lo que la anciana asintió.

-Qué problema, pero si la princesa fue secuestrada, no creo que la encuentren-

-Charle…-

-Bueno nosotros rezamos porque nuestra hermosa princesa regrese y tome de nuevo Lunac eso esperamos- agrego la anciana al mirar al palacio.

.

.

-Me pueden decir que hago aquí- agrego Lucy al encontrarse a las afueras del palacio donde se encontraba antes.

-Lo siento debíamos saber cómo era y me parece que lo conocen bien- contesto Erza.

-Ese no es el problema *Suspiro* y en serio entraran saben que eso el ilegal…-

-Lo sabemos pero es una misión y nosotros nunca retrocedemos- agrego Natsu cerrando los puños, Lucy le bajo una gotita de sudor y miró a Happy.

-Siempre hacen eso-

-Aye espero que no destruyan el palacio, siempre tienden a destruir media ciudad-

-QUE MEDIA CIUDAD- *Lucy imaginando el palacio destruido*-Definitivamente no quiero ser parte de esto…- susurro está.

_"Eli…" _Lucy se quedó en shock al escuchar esa voz y se agarró la cabeza.

-Oye estás bien- le miró Happy Lucy volvió en sí y miró al gatito azul y sonrió.

-Si solo fue una leve jaqueca…-

-NO haremos eso- grito Scarlet Lucy y Happy miraron a los magos- Nada de destruir la cuestión es pasar desapercibidos…-

-Vamos no hay otra forma quemémoslo…- sugirió Natsu.

-Si serás idiota si ellos se enteran que queremos entrar al palacio no encanceraran baka-

-Quieres pelear-

-Adelante-

-NO PELEEN- grito Erza furiosa lo que provoco que los dos magos se asustaran y se abrazarán.

"Grandioso no lo hagas Lucy, no la hagas…"-Esto yo puedo conducirlos abajo del palacio- "Bien hecho Lucy has metido tú cuchara" agrego la rubia a lo que los chicos la observaron.

-En serio como- pregunto Gray separándose del peli rosa.

-Así- saco una llave de su bolsa- Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo- y en eso se hizo presente una mujer con traje de sirvienta y cabello rosa y ojos azules.

-Es hora del castigo Hime-

-No para nada…- susurro Lucy suspirando.

-Increíble usas magia, pero porque convocaste a una chica no nos ayudara eso- agrego Natsu al acercarse a la rubia.

-Gracias por tú comentario, pero Virgo sabe hacer túneles así que ella puede guiarnos hasta el centro del palacio y así no hay necesidad de que destruyan nada…- agrego la rubia cuando los ojos de los chicos brillaron diabólicamente.

-Gracias Lucy…- grito Natsu abrazándola, ella se sonrojo al acto de este- Bien que empiece…-

-Eto si V-Virgo por favor…- susurro Lucy sonrojada alejándose del agarre del Dragneel, Virgo asintió y hizo un oyó, los chicos entraron en este cuando llegaron al sótano del palacio y salieron de este, encontrándose en lo que parecería la cocina,

..Hime me retiro- aviso virgo desapareciendo Lucy miró ya que no estaba sucio ni nada pero como era posible si nadie estaba en ese gran palacio.

-Bien separemos-no- ordeno Scarlet entonces todos salieron por diferentes lados, Lucy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó sola.

-Como me metí en esto…- suspiro cuando el chico peli rosa regreso- Que paso…-

-Oh vamos Lucy no te quedes sola- le sonrió este y tomo su mano jalándola, Lucy se sonrojo siguiendo los pasos del chico, junto a Happy quien volaba, cuando los dos llegaron a unas escaleras.

-Esto es…- susurro Lucy cuando cayó de rodillas.

-Oe que te pasa- grito Natsu al ver a la chica en el piso.

-Lucy- susurro Happy al ver a la chica agarrándose la cabeza.

"_Todo esta bien…. Solo nosotros….. lo juro" _empezó a oír voces-aaaaahhhhh- grito desesperada cuando Natsu la sacudió.

-Oye Lucy oye tranquila que te pasa- decía asustado el Dragneel, Happy la sujetaba de la mano, cuando el dolor seso entonces Lucy respiraba con dificultad y miró a Natsu.

-Lo siento los espante…-

-Que te paso- pregunto Happy ya que Natsu seguía serió.

-Me suele pasar pero ahora fue seguido- susurro esta cuando Natsu le estiro la mano y la puso de pie-Sigamos-

-Es mejor que salgamos si no te sientes bien, a parte esta no es tú misión…-

-Oye yo quiero explorar no te preocupes por mí vale, Natsu- sonrió esta, Natsu la miró y sonrió y asintió, los tres subieron al piso de arriba y buscaron por todas las habitaciones, sin encontrar el anillo.

-Grandioso no está aquí…- grito enojado el Dragneel, Happy observaba unos aretes en forma de copos de nieve.

Lucy buscaba entre un tocador cuando observo una cadena de oro.

-Para mi amada esposa…- susurro cuando Natsu se le acerco- Creo que no debemos tocar nada si el reino de Zeina se entera…-

-No te preocupes solo debemos llevarle el anillo a esa señor…- agrego Natsu Lucy lo miró y sonrió siguieron buscando sin tener éxito- Vaya son como cien habitaciones no acabaremos-

-Aye-

Lucy observo con una sonrisa a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el piso.

_"Ven, aquí, ven"- _Ah- levanto la vista en el corredor-Quien es…- susurro cuando empezó a caminar.

-Oe Lucy- la llamo Natsu pero está no hizo caso, entonces la siguieron, pasaron como diez habitaciones cuando Lucy se detuvo en una puerta de color blanco y la abrió, dejando ver un enorme cuarto lleno de peluches y juguetes, en el techo tenía estrellas de diferentes formas y una Luna y un Sol, la cama tenía una capa delgada que la cubría Natsu y Happy se quedaron con la boca abierta jamás habían visto semejante cuarto antes, entonces Lucy empezó a caminar dentro de esta, cuando cayó de rodillas tosiendo.

-Lucy, eres rara que pasa…- susurro Natsu cuando notó que la chica sudaba-Oye en serió estas bien- Lucy asintió Natsu la cargo y la puso en la silla cercas del enorme tocador-Mejor quédate aquí mientras buscamos la joya- entonces él y Happy empezaron a buscar por todo el cuarto, Lucy puso su vista en el tocador viendo pequeñas figuras de cristal, cuando vio un sobre, lo tomó y lo leyó.

-Para mi amada Liz en su séptimo cumpleaños- susurro entonces dejo la carta en la mesa y miro el espejo encontrándose con su reflejo, observo detalladamente ese rostro pálido y su cabello rubio, porque le estaban sucediendo esas cosas.

_"Liz, Eli vamos a dormir"_ vio una imagen de una mujer rubia entonces Lucy no supo más de sí.

Erza entro a una gran biblioteca sin un rastro de polvo, entonces se acercó al escritorio, encontrándose con muchos papeles y empezó a leerlos, todos decían lo mismo que necesitaban ayuda para encontrar a la princesa Elizabeth Heartfilia, entonces desvió su mirada a una pequeña cajita en el cajón derecho y al abrirla encontró el anillo.

-Bueno no fue difícil…-entonces de este cayó una foto, la recogió miro el reverso-Para ti mi amada Eli que esto sea la prueba de nuestro compromiso- termino de leer y la volteo encontrándose con una pequeña niña rubia, que era sujetada de la mano por un chico peli negro que estaba de espaldas, lo que le llamo la atención fue que la niña no sonreía, entonces oyó un ruido, guardo la foto en su bolsa y el anillo igual y salió del despacho-Espero que esos tontos ya estén reunidos-

.

.

-Y esto es el trono muy bonito…- susurro Gray al observa los asientos que eran tres, entonces miró alrededor por la poca luz no se observaba bien, en el techo tenía pintado bailarinas y ángeles que eran cobijados por una tela, también pájaros y estrellas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que una cortina roja tenía oculto algo, se acercó a esta y la descubrió, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos al ver la imagen.

-No puede ser se parece…- pero no siguió ya que oyó voces- Diablos- cerro de golpe el cuadro y salió corriendo de la habitación.

.

.

Erza los esperaba en el lugar donde habían hecho el oyó cuando vio llegar a Gray.

-Donde está Natsu-pregunto este sin aliento-Encontraste el estúpido anillo…-

-Si pero…-

-Chicos ya llegamos- grito Happy quien volaba, detrás de él apareció Natsu cargando a Lucy.

-Que le paso- pregunto Erza Natsu alzo los hombros, tratando de no oler demasiado a la chica lo cual le fue imposible-Vámonos creó que nos meteremos en problemas-

Y así los chicos salieron por el oyó, Gray observaba a la rubia quien era llevada en brazos por el peli rosa, cuando volteó la cabeza negando.

-Oye dejaste la nota Erza…-

-Si no te preocupes como lo ordeno la señora- susurro está al recordar la foto que se había traído.

.

.

-Que ya lo consiguieron- gritaron Charle y Wendy al ver a sus amigos con el anillo-Como lo lograron…-

-Bueno sin la ayuda de Lucy no lo hubiéramos logrado- agrego Gray mirando a la rubia que estaba tomando un café.

-Lucy, esto mucho gusto soy Wendy Marvell- se inclino está-Y ella es Charle- señalo a la gatita blanca, Lucy sonrió e inclino la cabeza.

-Hola me llamo Lucy- agregó está cuando Erza interrumpió.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos tenemos lo que buscábamos aparte veremos a la mujer después de un mes-

-Tienes razón Erza mejor vámonos- agregó Gray parándose de la silla, Natsu y Happy asintieron, Lucy los miró y agacho la cabeza, cuando se paró.

-Esto puedo pedirles algo…-

-Que pasa- pregunto Erza volteando a ver a la rubia.

-Bueno, verán son parte de un gremio no es así- susurro está a lo que los magos asintieron- Me dejarían unirme a ese…-

-En serio quieres unirte a nuestro gremio- grito Natsu feliz, Lucy soniró y asintió, Erza la miró.

-Bien creo que no hay inconveniente, pero que tipo de magia es la que usas lucy-

-Soy una maga celestial, convoco espíritus por medio de las llaves como lo vieron con virgo y se utilizar muy bien el látigo- sonrió está mostrando sus llaves.

-Porque unas son doradas y otras grasas- pregunto Wendy curiosa.

-Estas son las llaves doradas del zodiaco en total tengo las doce llaves son las más fuertes que hay, y las otras son para convocar espíritus de menor nivel en algunos casos, pero yo los tarto a todos igual- termino de decir esta, los chicos la mirarón.

-Bueno yo utilizo la magia del cielo, soy una Dragón Slayer, espero llevarme bien contigo Lucy-san- estiro su mano Wendy y Lucy la apretó.

-Creo que se me olvido decirte eso, yo utilizo la megia de re-equipamiento atreves de armaduras, soy maga clase S- termino de decir esta Lucy no entendió muy bien lo de clase S.

-Yo utilizo el poder del fuego- agrego Natsu encendiendo su peño-Si quieres tengamos una batalla para saber quien es más poderoso-

-No creo Natsu pero gracias- sonrió Lucy lo que provoco que Natsu se sonrojara, Happy vio eso.

-Daikiterruuuuuuu- dijo lo que provoco que Natsu lo persiguiera, entonces Gray la miró.

-Yo soy un alquimista de hielo nada más…- entonces en su mano apareció la marca de Fairy Tail- este es la marca de nuestro gremio…-

-Fairy Tail es tú próximo hogar Lucy- dijo Happy posándose en la cabeza de la rubia, Lucy abrió muy grandes los ojos y observo la marca hecha de hielo.

-Fairy tail- sonrió y asintió.

.

.

-Natsu estas bien-pregunto Lucy al ver al chico que estaba recostado en uno de los asientos al parecer enfermo.

-Aye el está bien solo se marea con los transportes- agrego Happy cuando Wendy y Charle asintieron, Lucy miró por la ventana, y suspiro.

-Lucy-san extrañara Lunac- pregunto Wendy observando a la rubia.

-Un poco-

-Usted creció aquí no es así…- pregunto Wendy, Lucy la miró y puso una cara triste.

-Yo crecí en un orfanato Wendy-chan-

-Ah lo siento fue imprudente al preguntar eso-

-No te preocupes por eso vale…- susurro cuando Natsu la interrumpió.

-Pero ahora serás parte de Fairy Tail Lucy- las palabras del Dragneel provocaron un sonrojo en Lucy, entonces este volvió a marearse.

-Vamos tu puedes Natsu- animo Happy a su amigo, Lucy sonrió entonces empezó a hablar con Wendy.

Gray miraba a la chica, no sabía qué hacer.

-Qué te pasa Gray- interrumpió sus pensamientos Erza-La estás viendo de manera extraña-

-erza recuerdas que en Lunac la princesa fue secuestrada o algo así-

-Si eso que tiene que ver…-

-Pues cuando llegue al trono, observe una foto y pues- Gray miró a la rubia quien estaba riendo.

-Que pasa…-

-Que dirías si te digiera que al parecer puede que hayamos encontrado a esa princesa…-

Erza abrió grandes los ojos y observo a Gray nerviosa.

-Diría que sería una coincidencia eso- entonces recordó la foto donde aparecía la pequeña rubia, y miró a Lucy- Se parece- susurro Gray la miró confundido.

-En la foto que vi Erza, estaban creo que eran los reyes pero la reina…-

-Si en una foto que encontré se parece mucho a Lucy…- termino de decir Erza observando a Lucy quien era abrazada por Happy.

-Que hacemos Erza-

-Investiguemos, no podemos saber si es verdad o no, Lucy hay que saber más de ella, quizás el maestro sepa más de este incidente que nosotros- termino de decir estó Erza observando a Gray quien asintió.

-Por lo mientras no le digamos nada a Natsu, al parecer le llamó la atención Lucy-

-A parte no es muy discreto que digamos- susurro erza entonces los dos se consumieron en sus pensamientos.

-Crees que hayamos encontrado a la heredera de Lunac- susurro Gray observando a la rubia…

.

.

-Las coincidencias no existen- susurro un peli negro mirando al castillo- Elizabeth donde estás…- susurro cuando unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Te extraño"

Capítulo 3: Solo fue Inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>ESpero y les haya gustado y pues :D sean felices mina-san que hayan pasado una bonita navidad y feliz año nuevo nos vemos en la próxima actualización sean felices y coman muchos chocolates...<strong>


End file.
